1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an air gap fabricating method capable of fabricating a structure having an air gap for a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) chips use air gaps within a dielectric material to increase the insulative characteristics of the dielectric material. Air gaps as dielectrics may also pose problems when used in conjunction with unlanded vias. An unlanded via is partially coupled to the dielectric between metal lines instead of to a metal portion of the metal line. During fabrication, the cavity in which an unlanded via is to be foamed may accidentally penetrate the dielectric portion and expose an air gap on a lower dielectric layer. The air gap may then be filled with metal during the via metallization step, causing a short in a circuit.